chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Chapter 9. The West Wall
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Ambush' ' ' The air is ghostly chill. Your senses alert, the next flash of lightning burns the Legionnaires' haunting image in your mind as Fenn's shouted warning is drowned by the thunder. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 18 45 63 81 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Death Knight, Death Warrior You're uncertain whether the darkness favors you or the evil warriors of Marras but the glow of their deathsfire armor makes them easier to mark. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 18 45 63 81 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Dark Champion, Death Knight Sending yet more of the Legionnaires back to the pits, you feel the warmth of your exertion. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Zombie, Death Knight, Death Warrior "Fenn, can that be the last of them?" you ask hesitant to believe you've earned a respite - uncertain what the next lightning strike might reveal. :ATTACK: 12 22 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Zombie, Dark Champion, Death Warrior 'The Guardian' The lightning continues to haunt your journey but the only other ghosts you find that night are the limbs of dead trees. You make camp within several hours journey from the west wall of the keep. :TRAVEL: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Outereaches "We'll camp 'til dusk then make our way through the west wall," suggests Fenn. "I s'pose the beasts are like bats so we best get our rest too." :CAMP: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Outereaches As you break camp, you hear trees snap, the unnatural sound of metallic hinges and the clatter of chains. A massive warrior of death crashes into the clearing. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Vingaard Guardian "Fenn, can that be the last of them?" you ask hesitant to believe you've earned a respite - uncertain what the next lightning strike might reveal. :ATTACK: 12 22 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Vingaard Guardian 'Strength in Numbers' The Fae arrive as quietly as the night air but with all the impact of the fierce lightning storm that has followed you from Heren. :DODGE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian's Axe You've managed to elude the powerful blows of the behemoth far longer than you expected. Now the Fae call for your retreat. :DODGE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian's Axe As the beast tries to close with you, you hear many shots as one and the great Death Legionnaire falls. :DODGE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian's Axe 'The Fae' Almost regal in appearance, the Fae have an exotic assortment of rifles and rapiers. The intricate detail of the metalwork belies any functional use demonstrating the art of the craftsman, yet the capability of the equipment is evident. "Greetings. Rima suggested we might find such as yourselves here. Her senses are keen and her ability to divine times, places and people even keener. We know not what you seek yet your goals are ours for now." "Well I'll be…" starts Fenn but trails off looking just a little caught off guard. "Good to have you aboard! We'll need all the help we can get where we're going. Not sure what we're going to find but you're welcome to find it with us." <Chapter 8 - Book 1 - Chapter 10> Category:Quest Category:Book 1